


Safe Haven

by JooniesWinterFlower, Kingslayer-Angel (JooniesWinterFlower), RiottBliss



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Dragons, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sirens, Vampires, magical self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JooniesWinterFlower/pseuds/JooniesWinterFlower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JooniesWinterFlower/pseuds/Kingslayer-Angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiottBliss/pseuds/RiottBliss
Summary: After an 8 year absence, 25-year-old Seth Rollins returns home to his pack, in no way resembling the Beta Werewolf that ran away after a violent misunderstanding with his brothers. Seth is feral, and trapped in a form the bitten wolf shouldn't even be capable of....now the victim of a powerful curse.Meanwhile Alpha Werewolf Drew McIntyre and his Sea Witch mate Becky Lynch have joined the unorthodox pack of Haven in search of the final member of the triad they were destined to be apart of.





	1. Chapter 1

"We're really doing this? Asking the Scot and his Banshee for help? He's damn near feral himself and I think she might be insane" Mox says as he and Roman walk up to the secluded house at the edge of the small town their pack called home.

"That's why. If anyone could understand…maybe help snap Seth out of whatever that asshole did to our brother it's someone who's been there." Roman replied as they prepared themselves to face Drew McIntyre and Becky Lynch, the newest members of their Pack.

"Seth's been gone for years. They don't even know him." Mox argued

"Our baby brother is feral, trapped in a full shift and locked in a cage in our parents's basement. I will do anything, ask anyone for help if it means we get Seth back" 

Jon opened and closed his mouth several times before finally going silent. He wasn't even the one Seth had attacked when he went beserk, it was Roman. It had Roman holding their brother until his rage had reached the standstill, he was the only person brave enough to visit him.

Roman knocked on the door a few times, they weren't knocks asking for permission in, they were demanding entrance. Sure enough, Drew McIntyre opened it, wearing a thin shirt and jeans that seemed to be sewn back multiple times. "Alpha. Alpha's brother" Jon felt the animalistic growl bubble in his throat.

Roman crossed his arms and stared at Drew. "I want to talk"

"We are talking" The Scottish wolf picked at his nails that were practically claws.

Roman snarled. "I'm serious. I need your help"

Drew rolled his eyes, called out "We have company" and lead the two wolves into the house.

From the kitchen appeared his mate, Rebecca. "Alpha." Becky greeted before her nose scrunches up.

"Why do you carry death with you?" She asks

"You can sense that?" Roman asks her

"Whoever you've been around enough that you carry their energy with you? Death is coming for them fast." The banshee replies

"Our brother is cursed." Roman explains

"Another Brother? I thought there was only the two of you?" Becky says

"Our youngest brother, Seth. He ran away long before either of you joined the Pack" Mox explains looking down "He found his way home. But he's completely feral and trapped in full-shift. All our mother can surmise is that he didn't get that way on his own. Someone cursed him."

"Are you sure it was a curse?" Drew asked, now completely serious. "If he was in full-shift long enough, he'd lose his humanity"

"Our mother could sense it on him, he smells...weird. Not like you when you showed up"

"I smelled weird?" Drew asked. "You gave half the wolves nausea, even Bayley, and she's a sweetheart," Roman says with a half-smile.

"Will you come? Our mother thinks that the curse is what's causing the full-shift, Seth was 17 when he left and he wasn't capable of that then. He shouldn't be capable of full-shift at all. He's not a born wolf. He was turned as a child." Roman continues

"How the hell did a kid survive a wolf attack?" Drew growled

"We don't know. We were really young too but Mom and Dad found him wandering in the woods outside of town as a toddler, covered in blood from head to toe with several bites." Mox growled, Drew crossing his arms. "I'll help you but I want full hunting range of the south side, I don't like sharing with your wolves"

"I-"

"Done" Roman interrupted. Drew nodded and walked out, Becky following him.

"The south side….where the mansion is. So at what point are you going to tell him about Finn and Violet?" Mox says. "Neither one of them is going to appreciate this."

The Haven Pack was an odd one to be sure. Mostly because it wasn't completely made up of wolves, hell Roman, Mox and Seth's parents weren't even wolves. Their mother was one of the most powerful witches in America, and their father was a Lion Shifter, but Haven was exactly that. A Haven for Preternatural creatures that didn't have a place to belong for one reason or another. There were people, other Packs who thought Haven was an abomination, that so many different beings should never be one Pack. But if Drew and Becky could somehow help their brother? And prove they were truly trustworthy? They'd learn the Pack's greatest secret. Not many people outside of Pack knew exactly who lived in the large mansion to the South on the outskirts of Haven. That it was home to a Vampire-Demon Hybrid and his wife, the former Vampire Queen. Everyone thought Queen Violet had been murdered by her Consort when he'd been taken over by a demon. The truth was…Finn had gained a permanent bodily roommate in the form of an ancient Irish Demon King and Violet had been freed from the throne she'd never wanted.

The strange quartet made it to the large house Roman and Mox called home, laying in front of the door was a small wolf about the size of a German Shepard, tinier than the horse size Roman was.

"Hey Bayley" Mox smiled, Bayley practically jumping on him. "Hey! We discussed this! No hugs when you're in full-shift!"

Bayley tilted her head at the sight of Drew and Becky, asking a silent question.

"We think they might be able to help Seth." Roman answered, causing the small werewolf to practically vibrate with excitement.

"Bayley and her mates Sasha and Charlotte were Seth's best friends when they were kids." Mox explained. "You can usually find one of them here. Seth doesn't let anyone but our mother close enough to touch him but he does calm down if he senses one of the girls."

"That's good. He's still recognizing scents." Drew said quietly "It means he isn't actually completely feral."

"Go ahead and run watch with Jey and Nia, I'll send Sasha if anything happens" Roman told Bayley, the wolf barking, making sure to nudge Becky and Drew with her head before running off.

"She's,...friendly" Becky said.

"Yeah, she's an Omega, they're a little more...affectionate" Roman replied

"What's your brother designation?" Becky asked

"Seth is a Beta, but he's got some Alpha traits." Roman says leading the pair inside the house just as Stephanie came upstairs.

Roman and Mox's mother looked like Hollywood's stereotypical version of a witch with her waist-length dark hair, though the older woman dressed more like the biker's wife she also was then any kind of witch Drew or Becky had ever seen.

"He let me put a calming spell on him" Stephanie says hugging her sons. "So he's awake but not violent at the moment."

"Okay" Roman nodded taking a shaky breath.

"I'll be upstairs" Mox muttered.

"Is he...okay?" Becky asked.

"He doesn't like seeing Seth like this, " Stephaine says with a sigh

"I'm going to go rest." Stephanie says. "Casting on Seth is exhausting right now because I have to fight through the curse. I think the only reason I can at all is because there are still some remnants of my protection spells in Seth's necklace."

"Mom made us all protection amulets when we were younger." Roman explains

"No offense but...they didn't really work did they" Becky said, Roman crossing his arms and glaring at the Irish woman.

"They work fine actually" he snapped, barring his fangs.

"Roman" Stephanie touched his arm. "Don't fight. Just help your brother" Roman nodding in response

"They have to be recharged every few years." Stephanie explained to the pair. "Starshine hasn't been home in 8 years, I'm actually shocked there was any magic left at all. Whatever curse was put on him...I don't think it fully took. I think some of the magic from the curse recharged a bit of mine"

"Can you tell what the curse might have been for?" Becky asks the witch

Stephanie sits on the couch and yawns "I think someone was trying to turn Seth into a mindless beast. Something that could be controlled and used as a weapon. I've seen a spell like it before. I just can't seem to remember where. If we can get Seth in his right mind...maybe he can tell us more. He may not be able to do spellwork himself but he knows it when he sees it."

"If we bring his mind back, he'll still be a wolf how are...." Drew starts to say

"Elias." a male voice answers as the leader of their unorthodox pack and the Mayor of their small town, Hunter Helmsley walks Into the house looking more like a Hells Angel then a politician.

"Elias is a forest siren. He can talk to animals. He's helped us in similar situations of someone being trapped in a full shift" Roman says.

"Okay, Tamina was not my fault" Mox yells from upstairs

"Alright then, lets go meet your brother" Drew pressed on, Roman leading the two downstairs where they could hear whimpering, Roman stopping suddenly.

"Are you-" Drew started to ask. "I'll be fine, I have to, for him" Roman interrupted

The basement was normal if you took out the giant cage with a horse-sized black wolf inside, pacing and looked distressed. Becky and Drew heard crashing, turning around to see Roman had fallen to his knees.

"Please, help him," Roman says, almost crying. "I can't go any further. He's broken Mom's spells before if he gets too agitated and he…doesn't like me very much even when he's not like this. I'm the reason he ran away in the first place"

When Drew and Becky moved closer to the cage, the blond streaked black wolf, wearing an amulet shaped like a shooting star stopped pacing and stared at the pair.

"You are a handsome one aren't you?" Becky says. "Drew, what do you think?"

Drew sat down in front of the cage, surprisingly graceful for someone as big as the Scot.

"I remember how you brought me out." Drew tells his mate. "I'm hoping something similar will work on him."

He says to Roman. "Becky is an odd sort of Banshee you know? Death isn't her only gift."

"Wasn't always a Banshee now was I?" The flame-haired girl retorted "You have to die to become a Banshee, but the idiots who killed me didn't know that something like me could come back as one. I do much prefer the land to the sea. The assholes did me a favor."

"My very own Ursula, do you think…" Drew said quietly

"I think I can bring his mind back on my own. Then once we can get some information from him, his mother and I can work together to bring him out of this unnatural shift."

Seth sniffed the air around them and let out a growl, going to a corner and laying down, continuing staring at Drew and Becky.


	2. Chapter 2

Becky slowly walked toward the cage, not taking her eyes away from the deadly predator currently staring at her with golden-brown eyes. Kneeling next to her mate she took his hand in hers and hesitantly reached through the thick sliver infused bars with the other.

Seth lifted his massive body up to sniff almost delicately at her hand before whining in the back of his throat and laying back down.

“I believe that’s a ‘Yes, you can touch me’, Spitfire” Drew says with a slight smile.

Becky took a deep breath and reached into the bars again waiting until Seth lifted his head up to smell it once more. “If he bites me, I’m killing Reigns” she muttered. Much to her surprise however, Seth let out a content like a sigh and nudged her hand with his snout.

“He let you touch him?!” Roman exclaimed in surprise, causing Seth to growl at the sound of his big brother’s voice

“Shut the fuck up, Alpha,” Becky said quietly, “If he bites me I’ll fucking drown you, dry land or no”

“Shhh, It’s okay.” Becky uncharacteristically cooed gently at the trapped wolf “That big dumb brother of yours won’t say another fucking word.”

Becky started to chant underneath her breath and an ocean blue light surrounded both the hand holding Drew’s and the one she had placed on Seth’s head.

Seth closed his eyes, sighing, revealing dark brown eyes, as Becky’s magic faded. “Becky!” Drew yelled as the redhead almost collasped. “I’m fine, he’s fine”

Seth barked in response, wagging his tail. “Fucking dork” Roman chuckled

“You might want to get the siren” Becky said shaking her head to clear it. “That curse is a fucked up thing, it’s powered from his life energy. I managed to block it from siphoning more off of him but I don’t know how long my shield will last”

Becky stood up and flipped the latches on the cage door and opened it. Seth practically lept at the redhead knocking her back down

“Becky!” Drew called out

“I’m okay,” Becky said on an almost giggle as the 400-pound werewolf licked her face and nuzzled at her like an overgrown puppy

The sounds of footsteps pounded down the basement stairs as Hunter, Stephanie, Mox and another heavily bearded man with an acoustic guitar strapped across his back filled the basement

“Hey baby brother,” Mox said as Seth ran over to him, Stephanie petting his head. Roman slowly got up and left, Seth noticing and whining. “He’s wondering about that” Elias said, sounding bored. “Give him time to adjust honey, he hasn’t forgiven himself”

Seth yipped in response shaking his head “You’ve been gone a long time doll, shit changes.” Elias told him before sitting cross-legged in front of the wolf and placing a hand on Seth’s head, a green glow surrounding both of them. “Whatever shield you put up against the curse…magic can get through to him easily now.” He says to Becky

“Don’t get used to this, brat.” The acerbic man tells Seth, “You owe me free coffee and a place to perform for the rest of my life once you get your shop up and running. No offense to Cesaro, but his coffee will never be as good as yours”

Seth somehow managed to make an expression of disgust and grunted at the siren

“Now you and your Alpha will hold up your end of the bargain?” Drew asked Mox.

“Sure, if you like sharing your food with a pair of vampires” Mox replied with a shit-eating grin

“WHAT?! You betray our kind” Drew snapped, Seth, stepping in between them and barking.

“He says thank you for helping him but please don’t disrespect his family, ANY of his family,” Elias says to Drew quietly

“Violet babysat him when he was little” Stephanie says “Finn played Lego with him, they are his family. We only found him in the woods because Violet smelled the blood from the mansion” the older witch shook her head.

“If Violet and Finn had been anything other then Vampires, they absolutely would have raised him themselves. It broke their hearts just as much as ours when he left” Hunter added

Seth whined “Oh yeah kid, you’re in deep shit. Queenie is gonna get you for running off like a little bitch” Elias says with a nasty smirk

Seth looked down guiltily and nudged his brother. Mox immediately began petting his head. “Who did this to you?” Drew asked Seth who barked in response

“What?!” Elias’ magic flashed poison green before settling back into a more mellow shade “Paul Heyman?! He says he went looking for his birth parents. He wanted to know where he came from…about a year ago he got in a fight with Heyman’s pet monster and ended up like this. Hold on you’ve been like this for a fucking year?!” Elias exclaimed “You were trapped in full shift for a year. You were only feral for 3 months the best that you can guess?”

Seth whined, and looked down. “Seth, honey. Why didn’t you tell me? I could have found them” Stephanie said.

“He didn’t want to” Mox said. “That’s what we fought about. I said that they were probably dead. Ro…he said he’d be turning his back on us if he went looking for them. Roman lost his temper and attacked him, that’s why Seth ran”

Seth howled “I’m sorry little brother. I…shouldn’t have said that bullshit.” Mox says dropping to the ground and wrapping his arms around his brother.

“That’s where I know that curse from” Stephanie says quietly “Heyman. He developed it. It strips Born Shifters of their humanity….holy shit. That’s why it didn’t work on you, Starshine. Heyman’s curse only works fully on Born Shifters. He must have assumed you were one.”

“We have to turn Seth back to normal first,” Mox said firmly. “Before I rip Heyman to pieces”

“Take him to Finn and Violet,” Elias said, “You can turn him back now I assume?” He says looking at Becky and Stephanie

Stephanie nodded looking at Becky “If you can keep your shield spell up, I know the counter curse for this. I’ve done it for someone else in our pack that used to be one of Heyman’s pets. Cesaro wasn’t under it for as long as Seth has been.”

“Your gonna need a big ass circle for this one, boss lady.” Elias told her “and you are definitely gonna need Balor to fortify it. A lot of energy is pent up inside Twinkle here.”

“Can I ask what’s with all the star references? He wears a shooting star necklace too.” Becky asks

Seth dropped to the floor in embarrassment, “Oh its because he’s obsessed with space.” Stephanie explained with a smile “He wanted to be an Astronomer when he was a little boy”

Seth let out a series of mumbles that made Elias chuckle. “He still has that potty mouth”

“Do you think Heyman knows that the spell didn’t work on Seth?” Hunter finally speaks up

“Let’s hope he didn’t think it wasn’t powerful enough, last thing we need is him boosting his magic” Stephaine replies

“Are you strong enough for this?” Stephanie asked Becky, who nodded. “Let’s finish it and bring him back.” The younger woman replied

“Come on Seth,” his mother told him. “Time to face your other set of parents.”

The group headed along the path that winded through the south woods that bordered Haven to a large mansion that looked like It had been dropped there from the Victorian era.

“This place makes so much sense now that we know who lives inside.” Becky told her mate.

“Yeah” Drew grumbled, still unhappy about this turn of events.

Seth had stuck close to the pair the entire walk, at times dancing around them and nipping at their heels like he was excited about something.

Elias looked down at the wolf and snorted “You know all hell is about to break loose when everyone figures that out right?”

Seth barked at him, giving his friend a wolfy smirk before he turned to Mox, with an evil glint in his eyes.

“Don’t you fucking dare-” Mox was suddenly shoved down, landing in dirt, Seth howling at him, looking at Drew and Becky, the pair laughing.

“You little shit” Mox growled, taking his jacket off before shifting himself, turning into a reddish brown wolf before tackling Seth.

“What will cause all hell to break loose?” Becky asked Elias

The siren let out a rusty laugh, like it wasn’t a sound he made often “I hope the two of you like living in Haven. He won’t want to leave again anytime soon” he says cryptically before taking the guitar off his back and strumming it as he walked along

“He won’t want to leave again?” Becky whispered to her mate “He as in Seth?”

“I don’t understand love. Sirens are…cheeky” He teased.

“Damn right” Becky grinned, slapping Drew on the ass before continuing her path.

The group came across a wolf sitting on the stairs, jumping from his spot. “Hey Baron” Elias greeted. “We need to see Finn and Violet”

Baron looked at the blond streaked wolf and let out a howl.

“Yep, your senses aren’t betraying you, the Prince has returned” Elias answered him

The huge black wolf spun and ran up the stairs of the mansion barking his head off.

“Baron!” a woman’s French-accented voice called out, “What **_is_** that racket you are making Mon Loup?”

An unnaturally pale but beautiful blue-haired woman came into view followed by a bearded man with short brown hair.

“Finn, Violet something happened while you were away from home” Stephanie says

Violet sniffed at the air, and gasped at the familiar, long missed scent “My baby?!”

Seth barked and ran forward, Drew unknowingly tensing. “I missed you Chaton,” Violet said, kissing his furry head.

“Why is he fully shifted….he shouldn’t be able….” Violet started to ask as she unceremoniously sat on the foyer floor and pulled the huge wolf into her lap. Finn sat down next to her and Seth immediately moved so that he was draped across both Vampires as he growled softly at them.

“Hey twinkle? My French and Gaelic are both real fucking rusty, would ya mind thinking in English?” Elias sighed rubbing his temples. “I know. I know. Automatic reaction to being with your Vampiric parental units. Apology accepted.”

“He says….Twinkle I know, that part has to be in French I do know that word.” Elias rolls his eyes in exasperation “He says he’s sorry for leaving without telling you, Maman.”

“Do it again and I’ll kick your fuzzy little ass” Violet says quietly, but with feeling

Finn sat there petting Seth before saying “Don’t you EVER worry us like that again.” A low growl entered his voice, his eyes flashing blood red. “All THREE of us will kick your ass.”


	3. Chapter 3

Becky took a step back, “What the hell is that?”

Finn sighed, closing his eyes until they returned to blue. “It’s a long story”

“I got time, explain” Becky demanded, Drew stepping up next to her

Seth whimpered and licked Finn’s face, causing Finn to smile, and lean down to rub his head against the wolf’s.

“You know he doesn’t like that story” Elias says gently

“I know” the vampire replied “Go play with Baron, Seth. Ember should be around somewhere as well.”

With a huff and one last lick to the face of each vampire Seth ran off though the mansion to find his other friend, Baron following closely behind him.

“I recognize you as well, Cailleach na Mara and you are supposed to be very much dead.” Finn says standing up and brushing off his black slacks before reaching down and helping his wife to her feet.

“So the hell are you cousin.” Becky says with a snort

“Cousin!” Everyone exclaimed

“How…” Stephanie started to say

“I’m older then I look.” Becky says easily, “MUCH older”

“You were killed by a Vampire.” Becky says as if putting the pieces of a puzzle together “The clan told stories about seeing you still walking around after you’d died but…”

“Attacked by a vampire? Yes. Killed? Not so much”

“Prince Devitt did die that day, remember your memory problems?” Violet said.

“If you hadn’t found me, I’d gone completely feral” Finn remised, kissing her head.

“Explain” Becky said

“I found him.” Violet says “Dying. My sister attacked him and I saved him but his transition was….brutal and he lost a lot of his human memories. Balor has been slowly healing that part of his mind for well over a century”

“Now somebody explain why our child is a fully shifted wolf” Finn says

“Paul Heyman. He tried to turn Seth into…a slave for whatever reason. It didn’t work out so well, but Seth’s been like this for a while” Elias answered, making sure to step back.

Finn took a shaky breath, his eyes flashing between blue and red before finally settling on red. “Really Bálor?” Violet asked

“That….walrus, he tried to enslave our Puppy?” Balor roared causing everyone to wince and take a huge step back from the demon king. From somewhere in the house you could hear a howl and heavy four-legged footsteps, then from a corridor came Seth running, followed by Baron and a smaller wolf with orange-tipped black fur.

Seth, much to the discomfort of both Drew and Becky ran straight for the demon, who in a surprising show of strength caught the huge wolf.

“He’s close with a demon…cool” Becky said, uneasy.

“We need to tell Shawn about this” Violet spoke up. “Tell a broken hearted fire sprite, ‘Hey, the thing that killed your wife and twins? Yeah, his buddy tried to enslave your youngest nephew!’ That? Is a death sentence” Eilas argues

“And it’d be better for him to find out later?” Violet asks

“I would highly suggest we save that conversation for after Seth is back in human form” Hunter says knowing his adopted brother well. “Seth is one of the few people who can keep Shawn calm, ”

“We need your summoning circle and we need Balor to put one of his Shields around it, so we can turn him back” Stephanie explained to the pair, before asking Seth “How big are you now, so I can conjure you up some clothes”’

Elias looked down in surprise “Really? Finally had that growth spurt?” he smirked at the wolf before telling Stephanie “He says he’s 6” 2" and kinda beefy?“

"Can finally fight me brother” Mox grinned, Seth growling playfully. Bálor set him down gently before summoning a ring of black fire around him. “How are we doing this” he gestured to Becky

Becky stepped forward and gestured to Stephanie,“Guide me through the counter-curse?”

Stephanie nodded “Are you ready, Starshine?”

“He’s ready.” Elias answered for the wolf

“Everyone back up, and keep that shield up Balor.” Stephanie says taking the sea witch’s hand and beginning to chant, her own golden magic soon being joined by Becky’s ocean blue.

Stephanie began to pant with exertion as gold, blue and black magic surrounded Seth, who howled in pain

The magic flared almost all the way to the top of the high vaulted ceiling, completely obscuring the form within before finally fading and revealing a tall, tanned man with long dark, blond tipped hair and a thick beard, shivering and panting, with sharpened nails and fangs.

Stephanie magiked clothes on him before collasping into Humter’s arms.

“Welcome back baby brother” Mox said.

“Glad to be back” Seth replied in a voice raspy from disuse, before he started to laugh for a few minutes until his eyes landed on Becky, who was now sitting on the floor with Drew wrapped around her from behind holding her up

Almost in a single leap Seth crossed the room and landed in front of the pair, startling them.

“Here we fucking go” Elias murmured

As soon as the pair locked eyes with the man crouched in front of them sonething…clicked.

“Son of a bitch” Drew swore. “You can only sense your mates for the first time when their in human form.”

“Bingo” Elias says with a smirk, “Seth knew as soon as he was in his right mind”

Stephanie’s eyes darted between her son and the newest members of their pack, “Goddess Above” she whispered “Xavier was right”

Everyone looked at the witch who was being held similarly to Becky by her own mate. “What?!” Mox says looking at his mother.

“Xavier had a vision about 3 months ago. He said we had to let the next two people who came to us for sanctuary into Haven, that they would be the key to getting Seth back. You two showed up about a week after that.”

“We were told to come here to find our third” Drew muttered.

“Sorry we had to meet like this” Seth said. “With me all growly and shit”

Becky leaned forward and petted Seth’s beard much like she had petted him in wolf form, Seth leaning into the touch “It’s okay. You were kinda cute. Much cuter this way though”

“Anyone else notice that the redhead has a type?” Mox asks, pointing out the similarities in Drew and Seth’s appearances

“All werewolves kinda look alike though” Violet argued.

“True but two mates looking like they could be related? Kinda a stretch” Mox replied

“I have to talk to Uncle Shawn” Seth said, turning to Stephanie “Mom. The twins aren’t dead. Heyman has them under some kind of mind control spell. They both wear these amulets that they aren’t allowed to take off for any reason. I managed to snatch Rhea’s off of her when I was in wolf form and she recognized me, that’s how I escaped from his compound. She blasted me out but The Beast caught up to us and Heyman put it back on her.”’

Stephanie covered her mouth in shock. “Oh my god, Shawn always said he knew they were alive, but…we could never prove it” Seth hugged her tightly.

“What made Heyman target you?” Drew asked

“I’m not what I thought I was.” Seth said quietly “Heyman’s spell didn’t work right on me…because I’m part warlock. Remember Mom? We always wondered why I was so good at seeing magic?” Seth waved his hand in the air creating a shower of silver sparks. “My birth mother was a Wolf and my birth father was a Warlock, they worked for Heyman but escaped when they found out they were gonna have me. That’s why Heyman was here the day he killed Aunt Chyna and took the twins. He was looking for me”

“He will never have you again” Violet says. “You are our son, my baby.” she caressed his cheek, Seth grabbing her hand.

Ember nudged Bálor, who scratched her head.“You’re gonna have to be careful Seth. Heyman won’t just let you be free”

“That’s why I’m here, he’s going to try and get an pure Alpha. He think Omegas and Betas shake off his magic too easily and it isn’t just Wolves that are vulnerable The Beast was a Dragon before Heyman fucked with him” Seth explained “When I was here the only Pure Alphas were Roman, Dad, Xavier, Charlotte and Renee”

He looked up at Drew “I’m gonna assume you are too?” He asked “Honestly, don’t know for sure” Drew replied. “And I don’t really care. Alphas have to protect everyone, I just have to protect Spitfire”

Seth nodded and continued “Whatever Heyman’s magic did to me I have no fucking clue what I am anymore, I know it broke the seal my birth mother must have put on my magic, cause I can actually do shit now”

“I can help teach you” Becky quietly offered walking toward her new mate.

“Thank you” he says gently, with a slight bow. “I know I come with a fuckton of baggage, so I do understand if neither of you want to be mated to me”

Their impromptu meeting was interrupted when a golden blonde Wolf came barreling into the house and ran straight to Elias barking furiously

“Slow down, Renee what’s wrong?!” The siren knelt down and placed a hand on her head. “I’m just gonna look okay honey?” he says gently as he closes his eyes only for them to snap open in horror a moment later.

“Elias?” Stephanie asks

“The Beast was here. Heyman took Roman.”


	4. Chapter 4

“SETHIE!” Seth hadn’t even made it back to town before being tackled by a overly hyperactive blonde girl. “I missed you too Liv” Seth groaned, slightly out of breath. “You’re lucky I’m here and not Rubes, she’s very mad at ya”

Seth grimaced at the thought of seeing his older sister. “Hey! Redhead!” Liv yelled at Becky. “Is this too basic” she gestured at her hair. “Um-"

“You’re right, too boring” Liv pulled out a compact mirror and smiled at it, Becky and Drew staring in shock as her hair turned bubblegum pink. “How?” Drew asked Seth.

“Liv’s a chaos fairy. Hyper 24/7, pranks everybody. C'mon brat” Liv squealed and hopped onto his back. “Hey Livvie, Mom conjured my clothes..would you mind?” Seth asked his sister’s girlfriend.

Drew and Becky watched curiously as the unremarkable clothes Seth’s mother had put on him morphed into dark-grey skinny jeans and a blood-red t-shirt. 

“Hair too?” the fairy asked. “Yes please.” Seth shook his head and a quarter of it immediately went blond “There ya go Sethie! You look like you again, only bigger!” Liv giggles, patting the wolf on the head.

“Thanks Livvy” Seth grinned. “You’re still small though” “I’m still bigger than Millie!” Liv managed to kick Seth in the hip. “Good luck apologizing to everyone. Trent’s mad because you made Tyler cry!” 

“Tyler always cries!” "Okay true, but you also made Mandy upset!” “How long have you been away from home?” Becky asks. “I haven’t lived in Haven in 8 years. I lost contact with everyone 18 months ago.” Seth explained

“Dude the only reason we didn’t completely lose it was because we still felt you through the pack bond” Liv tells him “We knew you weren’t dead but…it was hard, anyway so why are you with the newbies?” Liv asked as they made their way to the main house.

“They’re my mates.” Seth said simply.

“Oooooh, Sethie’s got two mates!” Liv said excitedly. Becky looking at her with caution. “I need to see Sarah, you are making me coffee later!” Liv hugged him and skipped off, Becky and Drew watching her. 

“I’ve only heard of chaos fairies, she was…unique” Becky said. “I need to remind Ceasero she’s not allowed any caffeine” Seth said shaking his head. The three mates walked along the path back to the town in silence after Liv left. None of them really knowing what to say.

“So you guys have had this town for a long time?” Becky finally broke the increasingly uncomfortable tension. 

“My grandparents founded Haven. Grandfather…used to run a circus and all of the acts were different beings. When he retired, everyone just settled here. Haven was these old fairgrounds and some of the woods surrounding it.”

“A Circus?” Drew exclaimed

“Grandfather was a warlock, especially skilled in persuasion and he figured it would be a way for him and his friends to not only use their abilities for profit, but to not have to hide as much. Normies will ignore most Supe shit if they think its a trick”

“Absolutely true, they’re dense as hell” Becky replied. “So, you knew Finn?” Seth asked.

“Sort of, his name was Prince back then, always wondered what happened, not surprised that vampires had something to do with it…when they helped save you. I can’t believe I just said that” Becky facepalmed, remembering what Mox and Stephanie had said.

Seth smiled and shook his head “I know Haven is an odd case. Weird even amongst the weird. I mean, I’m the Wolf/Warlock hybrid that claims a Lion, a Witch, a Vampire Queen and a Vampire thats the vessel for a literal demon king for parents. Weird is kinda my thing”

“Do you remember that night?” Becky asked. Seth looked down, toying with his amulet before sitting down.

“A little. I remember being in a car with my mommy and daddy” Seth said in a faraway voice “The was a big flash of light and loud noise, and then I was flying through the woods. I had bite marks on the back of my neck. Knowing now what I know about my bio parents, I think my Mom shifted and was carrying me through the woods by the scruff of my neck.”

Becky hesitantly reached over and touched the top of Seth’s bowed head. Drew looking on silently. It seemed like his spitfire was already growing attached to the younger man, while Drew himself was more hesitant. Seth lived…by Drew’s upbringing, an unnatural life. Haven was a lot to get used to and he’d had Becky to himself for so long.

“Do you think it’s possible that your mom changed you?” Drew asked. “To protect you?” “Could be I don’t know” Seth pulled his hair. “I don’t like thinking about it”

“Hey brat” A girl said, materializing next to the three. She was holding a coffee cup and had red lowlights and was so pale, Drew thought she could be a vampire.

“Hey, Ruby.” Seth said quietly, “Guys this is one of my sisters.”

“Yo.” The girl greeted them easily and handed her brother the Chicago Bears to-go mug “One Double Chocolate Cappuccino, courtesy of Cesaro. Figured you could use it, heard you haven’t had coffee in a year or so.”

“No espresso?” Seth groaned. 

“You know he puts too much in” Ruby said, “Besides I want to be able to sleep tonight. Your howling was obnoxious” she turned to Drew and Becky. “If either of you hurt my little brother, I will rip out your eyes and shove them down your throats”

“Ruby.”

“What it’s true. We lost you once, brat. Never again” She replied with a smile. “Did anyone mention that Seth is the baby?” Ruby asked

“Millie is younger then me thank you very much” Seth said rolling his eyes and taking a sip of his drink

“Millie hasn’t been missing for 18 months, and gone for 7 and a half years before that. So excuse us if we’re all a bit concerned about all this” she says waving a hand at Drew and Becky. “Excuse me, who’s Millie?” Becky asked.

“My baby cousin” Seth replied fondly. “She’s my Uncle Shawn’s kid” “She’s a fire siren, sneezes out fire like crazy” Ruby added, drinking her coffee.

“She doesn’t have much in the way of control yet. So she sets shit on fire a lot…luckily her mate is a water sprite. Jordan is really great st putting out flare-ups” Seth explains “Please don’t threaten my mates. Honestly, I’m a hot mess. I doubt they even want to be with me anyway”

“Nonsense” Ruby waved her hand. “Mates are mates always. Do you think I would have gotten with Liv by choice?” Seth chuckled and blushed when Becky smiled at him. “ Does anyone know about Ro?” He asked.

Ruby’s face fell. “Mom is working on a tracking spell, since you don’t remember exactly where Heyman’s compound is located. Dad is making her rest before she casts it though so that won’t be done until tomorrow, the good this is that Heyman can only do his enslaving curse during the full moon…so we have 6 days to find Ro.”

“Fuck” Seth pulled at his hair. “None of this would have happened if I hadn’t ran away” “Stop it” Drew said, gently pulling Seth’s hands down.

Drew had sat there quietly listening to the exchange between Seth and his sister, trying to learn more about the odd man the fates had bound him and his firecracker to. From what he’d gathered so far Seth was well-loved by his mismatched pack and had been sorely missed while on his journey of self-discovery.

“Don’t beat yourself up. You couldn’t have known any of this would happen” Drew says softly, still holding Seth’s hands in his larger ones. Seth’s brother had been right. Seth did look amazingly…like a slightly smaller version of himself, less so now that part of his hair was platinum blonde.

“He’s my big brother” Seth whimpered. “He doesn’t even know I’m not mad at him anymore, if Paul’s spell works on him, he’ll be gone for good” Drew unknowingly wiped away a tear that had trailed down Seth’s face.

Becky wrapped her arms around Seth’s waist “That isn’t going to happen, sweetheart. We are going to get your brother back and Heyman will pay for everything he’s done to both of you.” She says fiercely. To which Seth nodded but said nothing.

“Forgive me for asking but are you his sister from the witch side or vampire side?” Drew asked Ruby.

“Stephanie and Hunter, can’t be around Finn and Violet, my blood is toxic and Bálor hates me” Ruby answered 

“I only have one sibling from Finn and Violet and that’s Jordan. He’s the last of Finn’s pre vampiric bloodline. His parents died when he was a baby, and an old woman from his clan brought him to Haven shortly after” Seth tells them.

“Is this the same Jordan that’s your cousin’s mate?” Becky asked. “Yeah, thought my uncle was gonna kill him, then Finn was gonna kill him” Seth shook his head.

“Haven is completely integrated? ” Drew asked, he and Becky hadn’t realized just how many different species of Supernatural inhabited the small town.

“Unless they can’t be around each other for a physiological reason, yep” Ruby answered “One of our cousins is a sun sprite, and she glows with actual sunlight. So she can’t be around Finn and Violet.”

“No one gets turned away unless you give our father a reason to” Seth said, “The pack is a family”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions

Seth let out an actual squeak when he was pulled into a tightening hug from Sarah Logan, the pack's resident Valkyrie. "Don't you ever run away again" "I'm sorry?" Seth chokes out "Valkyrie...stronger then werewolf...Sarah"

Sarah lets go and slaps his back "Sorry, you worried everyone sick." She tells him. "Who else wants to currently murder me?" He asks quietly. "Sonya's currently at the top of the list, behind Charlotte, Mandy, and Paige" "Fuck" Seth whined, thinking of his oldest sister.

"Sethie!" A brunette girl with a side ponytail came running out of the big house and tackle hugged him. "You're you again!" "Bayley!" Seth lifted the smaller girl off her feet and spun her around "I could smell you and the girls. It kept me calmer."

"We figured that out! So either me, Charlotte or Sasha would stay nearby." "Thanks. You three doing ok?" "Yup!" Bayley nodded. "Might of gotten a lead on Roman" Seth perked up immediately. "Peyton found a scale near her tree, Kay Lee is studying it, since she's an dragon herself and all that"

...........  
Roman, pulled at the silver bands on his wrists and ankles, screaming as the metal burned his skin.

"Ahhh, the Alpha of the McMahon-Helmsley Wolves. Welcome to my humble abode Mr. Reigns."

Roman watched as a portly man with his balding hair tied back in a ponytail stepped out of the shadows and up to Roman's cell

"Heyman" he spat, panting "When I get out of here, I will rip your fucking throat out for what you did to my brother"

"Now that's how an Alpha acts" Paul frowned mockingly. "I am far from being noble, I will kill you" Roman snarled. "Now this is a familiar sight. From your brother of course but...this is the second time I've had an Anoa'i in my possession

Roman jumped at the bars, only to be electrocuted by the wards placed on them. Though the ocean wave charm at his throat negated some of the damage it still stung like a bitch.

"Ah yes, I haven't figured out a way to get that protection charm off you as of yet. Your adopted mother is quite the witch. I will though and once I do.....you'll be mine. Do me the courtesy of not dying like your father"

"You killed my father?" Roman's voice broke. "It was a regret, I only wanted you. But your traitorious father took you and gave you to Vince, I had no choice but to end him. But in the end, I always get what I want, you'll be the perfect guard dog

"My pack is going to come for me. You have no idea what you've unleashed on yourself by touched my brother and I. They will end you"

"Funny, the twins said the same thing" Paul shrugged and placed his hands on either side of Roman's head. "Typically this only works on a full moon, but using it now will stablize you" Before Roman could respond, pure black painful magic was shot directly into his mind,

Roman could feel his mother's...both his mother's magic. The magic in his necklace, the Samoan runes in his tattoo, fighting against the evil Heyman was trying to fill him with. In a split second, he made a decision. If he could convince Heyman that his spell worked he could.....

"I know what you're thinking Reigns" Paul removed his magic. "Don't think I'm a idiot. I went through your memories, I have to say, Galina is a beautiful woman"  
\-------  
"Kay Lee?" Seth yelled entering the cave the Scottish dragon called home. "Don't touch anything, she's very protective of her treasures" he said to Drew and Becky, the latter nodding in understanding. Piles of gold, silver, diamonds, and other minerals covered the interior, furs piled on top of each other to make a bed

"Well if it isn't the little Prince finally come home" a woman with burgundy hair and dark makeup stepped from behind an ancient-looking golden statue and smirked.

"Yeah" Seth replied, scratching his head and blushing slightly

"Well, if anything Alpha must have put up a hell of a fight because there were scales and blood from Heyman's abomination all over. I can smell Heyman's magic all over the bloody place." She says shortly

Becky examined Kay Lee now that she was up close. She'd look almost human if not for the scales around her face and neck and reptilian eyes. "Did you find anything else?" Seth begged. Kay Lee held up the blood red scale.

"It smells horrend, so it'll be easier to track, but I can also smell a blood siren" "You can smell that?" Drew interuppted. Kay Lee hissed "I can smell your Banshee's stench. She smells like a sea dweller" 

"Because I was a sea dweller" Becky snapped "I was Queen of my ocean once, before they bound me to the land"

"Poor you" Kay Lee hissed. "I'm not helping you if she's staying here" Seth looked at her with anger. "Can you stop being a bitch to every single person you see? Roman's life is on the line" Kay Lee looked down and then back up. "I can't track it. I could smell him to a point and then it went cold. You'll have to ask your sisters about finishing it" Seth nodded

"That is at least a start. Seth told them as they walked out of the dragon's lair." Seth sighed heavily "What's wrong?" Drew asked, smelling the despair coming off his mate. "I'm about to get my ass handed to me." Seth says as he levitates the tainted scale infront of them as they walk toward the main house. "We have to go see my sisters and their mates. And my other friends will be there as well." All of them will be happy to see me but also want to murder me for running"

"Hopefully they aren't like that dragon" Becky muttered. "Yeah, Kay Lee's a bit rude, it's just her personality because we have another dragon, Shotzi, who's sweet...but she does steal anything that looks like gold" Becky giggled, the trio walking by wolves near the woods. Two identical wolves howled at Seth while another growled threatening. "Love you too Nia" Seth said sarcastically earning another growl, Drew sending one back

"I've never seen any of them act like this." Becky muttered 

"It's because the prince has returned" Xavier Woods says in a fake African accent "I saw this coming but thank the gods I was right, welcome back Champ" the werewolf seer says in his regular voice, flanked as always by his mates Big E and Kofi.

Seth pulled Xavier into a hug. "I missed you" "Missed you too dumbass" "Seth!" Becky looked up to see a beautiful blond woman ran to Seth and hug him, her hair actually glowing. Becky briefly imagined throwing her through the Earth just for being near him. "Hey Mandy" Seth smiled

"You. I'm gonna kick your arse I swear to the old gods" A British accented voice said from behind them as Paige and Ruby walked up to the group. 

"Aaaand that's where we leave. We'll get together soon and hang out after you heal up from what's about to happen. Don't worry your mom has the healing tonic already" Xavier says as he and his mates walk away. 

Becky frowned "What is he talking about..." She says just before Paige shouted in the old tongue and Seth went flying into a tree.

"...ow" Seth said after a few minutes, Ruby helping him up. "Would saying sorry help?" "Take a guess" Paige growled. Seth winced. Mandy gave Paige a look. "How is throwing your little brother into a tree supposed to help bring your older brother back?" "It'll make me feel better" Paige shrugged, pulling Seth into a hug. "Never leave again"

"Don't worry!" Mandy said to Becky and Drew. "This is quite normal. Even before Seth left they would get into arguments and toss each other around. Stephanie will patch him up fast since Xavie warned her. Seth dangled Paige over a cliff once when they were 15"

"Hmm" Becky said pointedly. Mandy softly laughed. "Let me guess, you want me as far away from Seth as possible? Don't worry I'm happily married and Seth's like a brother" Becky internally punched herself. Drew snorted watching Seth and Paige argue, Ruby rolling her eyes. Xavier suddenly gasped and grabbed Big-E. "Roman" he said

"Heyman is trying to turn him against us." Xavier says in a monotone voice. "He can't get through Stephanie's magic and Roman's runes so we have time but not much"

"Ruby" Seth turned to his sister. "How long would it take for you to make a long distance tracking spell?" Ruby held out her arm and traced a line from the inside of her elbow to her wrist. "I'll also need black quartz from Hell" she gave a pointed look to Seth who sighed dramatically. "Well" he turned to Becky and Drew, "Who wants to meet my undead grandfather?"


End file.
